


Googling the Map of Love

by DiGiTic, kjanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always was the more adveturous of the two of them but that doesn't mean Sam didn't feel the same. Acting on it though is something entirely different. </p>
<p>After Dean jokingly told Sam that he wasn't adventurous enough when it came to their sex life Sam took it to his heart and did what he was the expert in - research. After a lot of skipping of useless non-realistic porn links he decided to look for something that fit them. Personally. </p>
<p>Who knew Chuck's fans had such dirty minds? Discovering <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/">spnkink-meme</a> might be one of the best things they could wish for. Sam certainly thought so. With all these new ideas swirling in his head Sam decided to put theory into practice, surprise Dean and show him than he's definely adventurous enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Googling the Map of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This came into existence because of [kinkajou](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/)'s amazing talent, her beautiful drawing for [smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) and my inability to shut up :D  
> BTW the title is corny on purpose.
> 
> LJ post of KJ: [HERE](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/19375.html)  
> LJ post of DiGiTic: [HERE](http://digitic.livejournal.com/44048.html)

 

_Sam really, **really** loved the idea of having sex in places where they could be easily caught. From a sideroad with a trail into the woods, where they would be barely hidden by the trees, a few steps from the road..._

__

_...behind the next gas station, where the next customer wanting to put more air into his tires could catch them any second..._

__

_...in the alley behind the next bar, after hustling or unwinding after a hunt, risking the next drunk bigoted asshole getting an eyeful..._

__

_...but first thing first...and Sam just noticed the right place for it..._

_He can't wait to get through the list and maybe next time he will let Dean have a turn choosing a kink._


End file.
